I'm Yours
by Saira3612
Summary: Jeff never really found happiness with anyone. Sebastian wasn't interested in a romantic relationship, and Nick only wanted him while he was chasing him. However, Jeff finally finds someone he could actually see himself with long term. The problem? Where to begin on that... Jeff/OMC. SLASH!


**I'm Yours**  
**Fandom: Glee**  
**Pairing: Jeff Sterling/Richie Harper**  
**Rating: T-M**  
**Summary: Jeff never really found happiness with anyone. Sebastian wasn't interested in a romantic relationship, and Nick only wanted him while he was chasing him. However, Jeff finally finds someone he could actually see himself with long term. The problem? Where to begin on that... Jeff/OMC. SLASH!**

_**Prologue - Starting Over**_

It was like any other day, really. Auditions for the Warblers, under the ruthless leadership of Sebastian Smythe. Though, if he had to admit it, Sebby was better than Hunter, drugging them to win and then exposing them all when he went on a roid-rage in a crowded Lima Bean. Granted, none of the other Warblers were addicts the way Hunter was, most of them never even tried steroids before that.

Other drugs were a different story. And it depended one what guy you were talking about, though the blond knew none of it was to the extent Hunter had done. The occasional weed, maybe a popper to make a virginal conquest of Sebastian's feel better. He did it when he gave him his virginity. Other than the steroids, Jeff had never touched a drug before or after that in his life.

"Next!"

Sebastian's voice. Bringing him back to the situation at hand. Not that anyone would really blame him for letting his thoughts wander. Simply watching the endless stream of boys come in and having no say on if they stayed or went really was boring. And staring at them and rating them on a hotness scale like Nick did got real old, real fast. And he'd never resort to using his position on the Warblers to have sex with any of the small handful of good voices of the bunch like Sebastian did.

A snort, and a chuckle brought Jeff out of his musings once more, courtesy of Nick this time. The young man walking in would beat out Nick for the title of shortest, because he stood at 5'6, if even that. Brown eyes hidden behind glasses, brown hair so dark it was almost black. And he was shaking like a leaf, clearly his first time ever doing something like this.

"Name?" Sebastian, sitting dead center, clearly the voice of all of them.

"I-I...um...R-Richie Harper..." The stutter couldn't be ignored. Neither could the trembling. And under Sebastian, that was something that was a definite no-no.

"If you're shaking this badly in front of us, a group like this, how do you expect to sing at competitions? Onstage in front of dozens, if not hundreds, of people?" Sebastian's voice was cold, but he also did have a point. Warblers needed to be unflappable, especially under his tight ship.

Knowing any answer would be inadequate, Richie simply sighed, before turning his back. "I apologize for wasting your time, then..."

"Try again next year!" Sebastian called out, though it was more mocking than anything.

A wave over his shoulder was any indication that the words had been received, though the way he moved and spoke left no doubts in Jeff's mind what team he really played for. Some (okay, Sebastian and Nick) might consider him a queen, but Jeff was intrigued by the male who'd just left. He'd never seen him before, and it made him curious as to who he was automatically, in more than just the basic information Sebastian would get out of him for a one night stand. Was he a new student? Where did he come from if he was? How long had he been here and escaped notice if he wasn't?

Richie Harper intrigued Jeff Sterling. And from the way Sebastian and Nick wrote him off as someone uninteresting, maybe it meant he'd actually beat them to getting to know a guy for once. After all, with Sebastian around, it wasn't really all that often to find a guy he hadn't tried to hook up with. Even less often was someone he didn't want.

And beating Sebastian out in getting to know someone was a bit of a reward in and of itself.


End file.
